


Forgiveness Ceremony

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Forgiveness, Toppat Recruits Ending | TR (Henry Stickmin), even though henry doesnt actually show up in the fic this is TR ending, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: The Toppat Clan hold a new ceremony, one about forgiving.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Forgiveness Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an idea floating in my head for awhile and with other people's ideas leaking in I decided to just write this out even though it is on the short side.

The main cafeteria of the Toppat Space Station was buzzing with Toppats standing around talking. Apparently Reginald was having a first of its kind ceremony for the Toppat Clan and everyone was wondering what it could be. The front doors to the cafeteria open up, Right Hand Man enters the room, holding a black hat with a gold emblem that were the letters TS. The Toppats quickly silence themselves as they watched the next two people enter the room, their leader Reginald Copperbottom, only wearing one of his hats and Terrence Suave, the worst leader the clan had ever had, walking with a cane and a slight limp to his right leg. The Toppats started muttering among themselves upon seeing Terrence again but got quiet again when Right, Reginald and Terrence got to the middle of the room.

Terrence slowly got down on his left knee and bowed his head before Reginald started speaking towards the Toppats."Toppat clan, today will not only mark history for the clan, but will mark a new era for the Toppat Clan." Reginald then faced Terrence before continuing "Terrence Suave, you were once the young leader of the Toppat clan, and with it, you quickly became unknowingly drunk with power and with it, fractured many friendships as well. And while your efforts to want to bring the Toppats back to glory from bankruptcy didn't go unnoticed, your thrill seeking ways hindered more then helped and eventually you were dethroned." Terrence lowered his head slightly, knowing the sins that young dumb him caused and would forever carry the burden of. 

"But, you have also proven that people can change for the better, that they can learn from their mistakes, that broken friendships can eventually heal because of wanting to be a better person." Reginald motioned Right to hand him the hat he was carrying. "Today, is the first ever forgiveness ceremony. A ceremony to welcome back those that were once punished by the clan, but have proven that they can change for the better. A ceremony to let go of the hurt of the past and to start healing for the now and the future." Reginald placed the hat on Terrence's head and helped him on his feet. "Terrence Suave, I officially welcome you back to the Toppat Clan." Reginald, Terrence and Right Hand Man all turned to their fellow Toppats, a new chapter opened not only for the Toppat Clan, but for themselves as well.


End file.
